Final Destination  The Prom
by fun.lover2012
Summary: Final Destination comes to the prom as Madison Campbell has a vision of the DJ system exploding, causing everyone to die. Once she gets everyone out, she realizes that Death is not done with his gruesome tactics.
1. Chapter 1: The Premonition

Final Destination: The Prom

Story Synopsis: It's the night of McKinley High School's prom and all the students are utterly excited to dance the night away in their fancy gown dresses and their hair done up nicely. But when Madison Campbell has a vision of the DJ system exploding, causing everyone to die, she realizes that Death will never let up on his gruesome tactics.

Death's List:

Lauren Cunningham (Scott's Girlfriend, Madison's Friend)

Scott Adams (Chase's Friend)

Brendan Davis (Madison's Friend, Lauren's enemy)

Chase Evans (Madison's Boyfriend)

Madison Campbell (Premonistionist)

Chapter 1: The Premonition

The time was six o'clock as Madison Campbell got ready to go to the school for the prom. She was so excited because she was going with her boyfriend, Chase, and would meet their friends there at the school. Her mom, Sarah, walked in and saw her getting dressed into her blue satin dress which had silver beads going up the side, around to the front and zipped in the back. She turned around and saw her mom and smiled.

"Hey mom. Could you zip me up, please?"

"Sure, honey."

Her mom walked over and zipped up her dress for her as Madison turned around to show her how she looked.

"You look so beautiful, sweetie. I'm so proud of you. You make sure you have plenty of fun tonight, okay?"

"I will, mom. Thanks."

Madison smiled as she hugged her mom and slipped on her matching high-heel shoes. The doorbell rung as Sarah walked downstairs and saw through the glass that it was Chase. She smiled as she opened the door for him.

"Hi, Chase."

"Hi, Mrs. Campbell. Is Madison ready?"

"Yes she is. I'll go get her for you. Come on in."

"Thanks."

He smiled as she let him inside and shut the door. She then walked upstairs and knocked on Madison's door. Madison looked up and smiled.

"Chase is here."

"Oh, good."

She grabs her small pocketbook and heads downstairs where she saw Chase waiting by the door. He looked up when he saw her coming down and smiled the biggest smile.

"Wow, you look…beautiful."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Alright, picture time!", her mom calls out.

"Mom! No, please."

"Aw, come on. This may be the last time I ever get to see you looking this pretty."

"Alright."

Madison wrapped her arm around Chase's waist as he did the same to her and smiled for the camera as the flash went off.

"Thank you, sweetie. You have made a mom so happy."

"I'm glad."

Madison chuckles some as she turns to Chase.

"We should get going. Prom starts in an hour."

"Yeah. We'll be back as soon as it's over, Mrs. Campbell."

"Nonsense. It's Prom night. You kids stay out as long as you'd like. It's your night, celebrate it."

"Wow, thanks, mom."

She walked over and hugged Sarah one last time before walking out the door to Chase's car. Chase waved to Sarah and walked out after Madison to the car. Once he reached the car, he opened the door for her so that she could get in.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

He then walked around to the driver's side and got in, starting up the car and drove to the venue where the Prom was held.

Once they arrived, they saw their friends, Scott, Lauren and Brendan. Madison smiles as Chase walks around to her side and opens her door, letting her out. They then link arms and walk inside, hearing the music blast all around the place. Food was set up across the room from the DJ system. Decorations hung from the ceiling all over the venue. Madison had never seen nothing so beautiful in her life.

Brendan, Madison's good friend, walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey Maddie. Glad you could make it."

"You know I wouldn't miss the Prom for nothing."

Lauren, another good friend of Madison's, walked over and tried to push Brendan out of the way so that she could talk to her.

"Hey! Watch it. I was here first."

"Would you guys knock it off?", Chase asked as he walked over to them. "Why do you two hate each other?"

"I just can't stand him."

"And I can't stand her."

Madison shook her head as she looked at the both of them.

"Let's put our differences aside and try to have a little fun, alright?"

"Sorry.", the both of them said simultaneously.

They all walked out to the dance floor and began dancing. A slow song then came on as Chase, Madison, Scott and Lauren began slow dancing. Brendan sat on the sidelines and watched, considering that he didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't mind not having one. He was pretty much a loner anyway, except for having a few friends. As soon as the song was over, they went their separate ways. Madison walked over to Brendan and sat down next to him, followed by Chase.

"Sorry you had to sit out. You could've joined us."

"It's okay. Nah, I'd rather you two have your time together."

"Aw, thanks."

"Yeah, thanks, man. You're a real good friend."

"I try to be."

Brendan smiles a sly smile as he looks around the room.

Chase looks at Madison.

"I'm gonna go get some punch. You guys want anything?"

"I'm good, babe. Thanks."

"No thanks."

Chase smiled as he walked over to the food table, grabbing a cup and filled it halfway with punch, then walks back over and sits down next to Madison and Brendan, sipping on the drink.

"Having fun so far?", Brendan asked as he looked back at Madison.

"Yep, you?"

"Tons. Best night I've had in…forever.", he laughed.

"That's good. I know we haven't hung out in a long while and I'm sorry about that but I promise we will soon."

"Oh, no problem. I've been researching some colleges I want to go to after I graduate"

"Nice. Any in particular?"

"Stanford, Harvard, and Yale."

"What do you plan to study?"

"Medical."

"Oh, cool."

She smiled as she looked at Brendan, then back at Chase.

"Speaking of colleges, have you been looking?"

Chase looks at Madison.

"Yeah, I've been searching for a few."

"Good. I don't want you to get behind."

"You're starting to sound like my mom."

Madison laughs as she playfully hits Chase on the arm.

"Ow!"

He began rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"I'm gonna go get some food so you don't hit me again. Want anything?"

"Nope, still good."

"Alright."

Chase stood up and walked back over to the food table and grabbed a few chips and began snacking on them. Madison then looked at all the people dancing and glanced over at the DJ system. Something seemed way off to her. Madison then felt what seemed like a cold breeze blow by her, but the AC wasn't turned up. She looked at Brendan.

"Did you just feel something, like a cool breeze, blow by?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

She turned back at the dance floor and continued watchng the people dance. All of a sudden, she heard someone scream. She stood up automatically as if someone had put a rocket under her and began searching the place for Chase, but he was nowhere to be found. Madison started to panic. She then saw flames emerging from the DJ system.

"Oh, my God! The DJ system's on fire!"

She grabbed Brendan's hand and ran towards the dance floor, still searching for Chase.

"Chase! Where are you?"

"Madison!"

Chase was on the other side of the room, near the DJ system, which was now full ablaze. She was afraid he'd catch on fire. Madison ran with Brendan and grabbed Chase's hand and led him away from the system.

"We need to find Lauren and Scott!"

"Lauren! Scott!", Chase called out as they ran through the building. The fire then soon caused the building to begin crashing down, sending the roof tiles down on several people, blood splattering the walls and floor. Madison then saw Lauren leaning on the wall, talking to some guy.

"Lauren! Let's go!"

"I'm not leaving…"

Just then, a piece of ceiling tile fell on top of her, crushing her, flattening her like a pancake. Blood splattered out of her mouth as she laid there, motionless.

"LAUREN!"

Madison screamed at the top of her lungs as she then ran towards the door. On her way there, she saw Scott.

"Scott! Don't go over there. You won't like what you see."

"What?"

Scott looked over and saw Lauren's arm sticking out from under the tile.

"Oh, my..Lauren!"

Scott ran over to her as Madison watched and shook her head. She warned him. Just then, one of the records from the DJ stand flew across the room and impaled Scott in the stomach. Madison covered her mouth in horror as she watched Scott fall to the floor. She looked all around her as people laid dying, blood strewn everywhere. She then looked to see where Brendan was. Madison saw him standing a few feet from the burning DJ stand.

"Brendan!"

Brendan turned around and looked at Madison. She looked up and saw one of the lights dangling by a mere thread. She knew she had to save him but as soon as she began running after him, the light fell, crushing his skull to bits.

"BRENDAN! NO!"

Tears began coming down Madison's face as she stood there, witnessing the horrifying scene before her. Her best friend had just been killed by a stage light. She then began looking for Chase again. She then saw Chase near the exit and ran over to him.

"Chase! Everybody's dead! We've gotta get out of here before we end up like them."

"I know! I've been trying to get this door open but it won't budge."

Madison helps him with the door, trying to get it open but it still wouldn't open.

"Come on! Open!"

Just then, Chase pulled the bar off that was holding the door together. He held it in front of him and looked at it for a while, then began to toss it to the side, but misjudged the space between his body and the room, and jammed the bar into his abdomen. Chase began spitting up blood as he tried to call out Madison's name but his mouth was too full of blood to do so. Madison ran outside and looked behind her to see if he was following her, but only saw him falling to the floor with the bar halfway through his body.

"CHASE! Oh, my God! No!"

She immediately ran over to him and cradled him in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at him.

"I'm..sorry. I…love you…Maddie."

This was all he could get out as he slowly closed his eyes for the last time. Madison continued crying as she looked down at him.

"CHASE! Noooo. Please!"

She then heard a cracking noise as she looked up and saw one of the tiles above her fixing to fall. She screamed as she tile fell.

Madison's gaze went back to normal as she looked at Brendan, who was standing in front of her. She thought she heard him say something, so she asked him to repeat it.

"I said, I'm fixing to go get something to eat. Want anything?"

She knew that this was where her premonition started. She quickly stood up and grabbed Chase by the arms.

"No! Don't go over there! Please!"

"Why? I'm hungry."

"This..this place is going to crash. The DJ system's going to explode!"

"What? You are talking crazy, baby."

"No I'm not! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because, it's not going to happen. This is Prom. Nothing ever happens at Prom."

"But..I just saw it. Please, let's just leave, alright? I want to leave!"

"Okay, okay."

"We have to get Scott and Lauren too."

"Why do they have to leave?"

"Because they're involved in this too. Please, let's just all leave."

"Alright, alright."

Chase walked over to where Scott and Lauren were dancing. He told them what Madison had just told them. Nonetheless, they agreed to leave and headed towards their cars. Once everyone was outside, Madison heard the scream and looked back, seeing the DJ system beginning to flame up.

"Oh, my God! See! I told you!"

"What the hell?", exclaimed Scott as he watched everything unfold.

"What is going on, Madison?", Lauren asked as she looked at her.

Madison didn't know what to say as she watched the horror all over again. All those poor people were dying inside the building. It didn't take long for the whole building to come crashing down. The group decided to go to a local hang out and spend some time there, glad that they were still alive, thanks to Madison.


	2. Chapter 2: Chemical Washout

Chapter 2: Chemical Washout

A few days after the memorial, everyone had pretty much returned to normal. It was Monday, just another school day for Freshman, Sophomores and Juniors. But to the Seniors, it was a free day. All the teachers didn't care what they did. Hell, they were about to graduate, get out of there.

Lauren was walking down the hall when she passed by the Chemistry lab. She peered through the door and saw Scott surrounded by a few friends, chatting. She smiled as she turned the handle and walked inside. Scott turned his head and smiled when he saw her walk in.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by and see what you were up to. You do know that it's a free day for us Seniors right?"

"Yeah, but just felt like working with some stuff today. You know how I am, always wanting to experiment with stuff."

He picked up a canister of clear liquid and poured it into another canister that had a brown liquid in it. He made sure not to pour too much into it or it would explode. Scott then set the canister down with only a little bit of liquid in it. He then looked back at Lauren.

"I'll be right back."

"Alright."

"Make sure you don't touch anything."

"I won't."

Scott then walked out of the room and headed down to the restroom. Lauren was becoming extremely thirsty and looked over to see a cup of clear liquid. She picked it up and began drinking from it.

Meanwhile, at Madison's house, she was busy cleaning up as Chase would soon be home. Being a senior also meant that you could either go, or stay home. Chase had decided to go for a few hours, grabbing a few more things from his locker so that he wouldn't have to do it on the very last day when everyone else got their stuff. She didn't notice, but a piece of paper had flown off of the table nearby and landed on the floor. She quickly turned around to walk over to the counter to grab something, knocking over a cup of cleaner she was using on her way.

"Damn it!"

Madison turned around and picked up the cup, sitting it back onto the table. She looked down at the piece of paper and picked it up, seeing that it was now soaked from the cleaner. She saw that a name was written on it and tried to read it the best she could. When she saw that it was Lauren's name, she knew something wasn't right. Madison immediately pulled off her gloves and grabbed her keys, got into her car, and drove over to the school.

In the Chemistry lab, Lauren had fallen to the ground as the students began to surround her, all with concerned looks and horrified gasps. Also surrounding Lauren, was a puddle of several acids: Phosphoric, Sulfuric, and Nitric. Her body tissues then began dissolving into the liquids as Scott walked back into the room. He saw the students gathering around something as he made his way over to the desk. He saw Lauren on the floor, dead.

"Oh, my God! Lauren!"

He knelt beside her, trying not to get too close to the acids himself. Scott motioned for the others to back away, to give her some air, but it wasn't going to do any good. He sighed as he got out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Just then, Madison pulled into one of the many parking lots and got out, rushing up to the entrance, yanking on the handle and ran inside. She knew exactly where to go. By this time, the ambulance was now arriving, the paramedics rushing in, pulling a stretcher, as well as carrying a body bag. Madison reached the Chemistry lab and walked in, going up to the students and Scott as she looked down at Lauren. She covered her mouth in horror as she stepped back so that the paramedics could get to Lauren.

Everyone was standing outside as they watched them load up Lauren into the ambulance to take her to the hospital so that she could be taken care of. Scott stood there, tears staining his eyes as he watched them close the doors and get inside, driving away. Madison walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to show that she was concerned about him.

"I'm so sorry, Scott. What happened?"

"All I know is what they told me. She…saw a cup of liquid on the desk, thinking that it must've been some kind of soda or something. She drunk it, then fell to the floor, knocking over several canisters of acids. They said her body just started dissolving right in front of them."

"What? Oh, my God! That's terrible!"

"I know. Stupid me left the room to go to the restroom. I should've stayed with her."

He lowered his head and shook it a little as he turned around and headed back inside, unable to stand the sight. Madison turned around and watched him retreat back into the building as she walked over to Chase.

"I can't believe this. What is going on?"

Chase looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure there's a reasoning behind this."

"And if there's not?"

"Then it was just a freak accident."

Madison sighed as she crossed her arms and walked back to their car, got inside, and waited for Chase to come back so that they could go home and try to forget what happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Meat My Friend, Death

Chapter 3: Meat my friend, Death

Scott walked into the local supermarket, Shop-N-Save with his apron on. He walked towards the meat department where he worked. Some of his co-workers smiled as they saw him walking up.

"Hey Scott. How are ya?", greeted his co-worker, Kaleb.

"Hey, Kaleb. I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm doing alright. Just packaging up some meat that was left over from yesterday."

"Awesome."

He smiled as he walked over to the meat grinder and flipped the switch to on, then began throwing meat into it so that it could chop it up for packaging. Scott chatted with a few of his friends as he threw the meat inside, trying not to get himself caught in it.

Meanwhile, Madison was at her house with Chase, sitting in front of the computer, doing some research. Chase was sitting in a chair watching the Animal Planet channel. She went to Google and typed in "Premonitons" and hit the Enter key. Many reports of others who had premonitions like her, came up. She clicked on one report and read about a kid who had a premonition about a racecar accident at the local Speedway. She then clicked on another report and read about a guy who had a premonition about a suspension bridge collapsing in front of his eyes. She printed out many of the reports and walked over to where Chase was sitting. Madison took the controls out of his hand and turned the TV off.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"I've got something to show you."

She threw the pieces of paper down on the coffee table so that he could see.

"What is it?", he asked as he glanced down at it in a confused manner.

"They're reports of people who have had premonitions about things that happened, then they saved a few people before it actually happened."

"Sort of like what happened at the Prom venue."

"Yeah."

"So what are you saying? Are you saying that we might've cheated Death somehow?"

"That's what I'm thinking. I also read on there that once they saved the people, days later, they began dying in bizarre accidents."

"So, that's basically what happened to Lauren."

"Yeah."

Chase sighed as he leaned back in the seat and glanced out the window. He then looked back at Madison.

"Well, how do you know when someone's going to die?"

"When Lauren died, I saw a sign."

"A sign?"

"Yeah, I was cleaning up around the house and I didn't notice but a piece of paper with Lauren's name on it fell to the floor. Then when I turned around to walk to the counter, I knocked over the cup of cleaner I was using, and it soaked the piece of paper."

"Her body tissues dissolving into the acids…"

"Right."

"So, who's next? Who died next in your vision?"

"Uh..um..Scott! He's next."

"Well we've got to go warn him or do something."

"You're right."

She stood up and walked over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Before she opened it, she saw a grocery list that reminded her that she needed to pick up some things.

"Oh, I've got to go over to Shop-N-Save to pick up some things. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and continue watching Animal Planet."

Madison chuckled and shook her head.

"You and that Animal Planet."

"What? I'm an animal lover."

"Whatever. I'll be back in a few. Love you."

"Love you too."

Madison grabbed her keys and pocketbook and got into her car.

Back at Shop-N-Save, Scott had just finished throwing the last of the mean into the meat grinder. He figured he'd take a break while everyone else did their job. Kaleb walked over and sat down next to Scott after he finished with the last package.

"Hey. Finished with the meat?", Kaleb asked as he looked over at him.

"Yep. Now I'm just resting."

"Yeah, me too." Kaleb looks around the room, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small beanbag ball. "Hey, how about we play some hackey-sack."

"Sounds good to me."

Scott smiled as he stood up with Kaleb and they began to play Hackey-Sack with the small beanbag. When Scott threw it up to kick it, he accidently kicked a piece of pipe that was sticking about two feet above the ground. He went backwards, trying to find something to hold on to, but there was nothing. Scott landed head first into the meat grinder. The sound of chewed up body parts made Kaleb want to puke. He looked away as he saw his best friend being eaten by the grinder. He immediately ran over to the phone and dialed 911.

As Madison began to drive off out of the driveway, she noticed that the hose pipe was in the way. She knew she couldn't destroy another hose pipe or her mom would kill her. She turned the car off and got out, picking up the hose pipe and threw it over to the side. Madison then got back into her car and turned it on and continued on her way to Shop-N-Save. Once she arrived, she noticed that there were ambulances and police cars sitting around.

"What the..?"

She got out of the car and walked up to the entrance, going inside. She was surprised they didn't have it blocked off. But once Madison got to the meat department, she could no longer go any further. She stopped and talked to one of the policemen.

"Hi. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I can not release any information at this time."

"Please, I have to know what happened."

"I'm sorry, I can not tell you."

Defeated, Madison walked over to an empty spot and looked over and saw Scott's friend, Kaleb. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Kaleb. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Um…yeah. Me and Scott were playing with this little beanbag ball and I guess we were just too close to the meat grinder and he fell in. Chopped him to bits."

"Oh, my God! That's..that's horrible. I..I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I knew someone would get hurt by that thing."

"Yeah, but Scott…"

She held her head down as she remembered the way Scott was. A small smile came across her face as she then looked up and back at Kaleb.

"Will you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure."

Madison walked over and pulled out her cellphone, dialing Chase's number.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Hey. I've got some bad news."

"What?"

"Scott just died."

"What?"

"Yeah, he fell into the meat grinder. It cut him up to bits. The ambulances and police are here now. They only have the meat department blocked off."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. The policemen wouldn't tell me anything so I had to get it from his friend, Kaleb."

"Alright, well, just come on home. I don't want you around there so that you can get hurt as well."

"Okay. I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

Madison hung up and stuck her cellphone back into her pocket and walked out to her car, got in, and drove back home. Once she arrived, she got out and walked inside where Chase was standing near the door, waiting for her. She rushed over to him and fell into his arms as he wrapped his around her, tears staining her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4: BBalled

Chapter 4

Brendan was sitting at home, watching TV. He flipped the channels until nothing was looking interesting to him. He picked up his phone and dialed a few of his friends, asking them if they could go play basketball. They agreed as Brendan smiled and hung up, then stood up and grabbed his ball and walked over to the court.

Madison was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard someone come in. She turned her head and saw Chase walk in, sitting down beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder, to somehow comfort her. Madison looked back down at the table.

"I know it's hard to take, baby. But we're gonna get throught it."

"I never should have gone to that stupid prom."

"But Madison, you saved so many people."

"Yeah, but now those people are dying."

Chase sighed as he shook his head.

At the court, Brendan passed the ball over to one of his friends who caught it, bounced it a few times, then shot it through the hoop. They started cheering for him as he caught the ball and cheered for himself. A bolt on the goal began loosening itself unbeknownst to them. A few more shots by the guys made the bolt loosen even more, making the goal tilt majorly. When Brendan passed the ball to his friend, Kyle, he ran and made a jump shot, holding onto the rim. This made the goal almost fall, but he let goin time. Oncehe let go, the bolt fell out and tipped over. Brendan outstretched his arms as he cheered for him, but was soon screaming in agony as the basketball goal knocked his arm completely off.

His friends began staring at him in horror, unsure of what to do.

"Dude, call 911!", one of his friends shouted.

"I don't have my cell phone with me.", Kyle responded.

"Does anyone have a phone with them?"

They all shook her heads. Kyle sighed as he walked away, putting his hands behind his head. Moments later, they got a hold of someone who could call 911 for them.

"Why don't we go for a drive? Maybe it'll clear your mind.", Chase asked as he looked at Madison.

"Alright, sounds good."

They stood up and walked out to the car, got in, and began driving, no matter where they ended up. When they passed the basketball court, they saw an ambulance and a group of guys tanding around a stretcher.

"Wait! Stop here."

Chase turned down the rocky road that led to the court. She jumped out of the car and rushed over to the ambulance and the guys.

"What's going on?"

They didn't want to say anything.

"Please! Tell me!"

One of the guys nudged Kyle.

"We were playing ball and I guess the bolt came out and it fell…knocked Brendan's arm completely off."

"So, he's dead?", she aked with tears stinging her eyes.

One of the paramedics walked over to her.

"Hi. Are you a family member or friend?"

"Yes, I'm a friend."

"This young man has died of massive blood loss due to an amputated arm."

"Oh, my God!"

Madison looked at him with a shocked expression. She then felt the tears coming down her cheeks as she watched them load Brendan up into the ambulance and drove away. She turned and embranced into Chase's arms.

"Why is this happening to us?", Madison asked through her tears.

"I wish I knew, baby. I wish I knew."

He continued to hug her as he watched the ambulance drive away.


	5. Chapter 5: LDSTOMID

Chapter 5: Lightning Doesn't Strike Twice..Or Maybe It Does

Chase had been in bed all day it seemed. His phone rang constantly. He didn't bother to check the Caller ID because he knew who it was. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, he did, but he knew that the first words that would come out of her mouth would be "You're next, Chase" or "I can't deal with this.". Truth was, he couldn't deal with it either.

He knew he was next. Chase wanted to go ahead and get this death stuff over with. And if he was going to be successful at it, he might as well commit suicide. It didn't seem like a bad idea to Chase. Besides, Death would have him faster than if Death had taken him itself.

Chase pulled the covers back and stood up. He put on some clothes, no matter how clean or dirty they were. He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed his keys. When he looked up, he saw a bottle of Whiskey that his dad left behind. He walked over and picked it up, opening it up, and took a swig from it. It stung the back of his throat for a while, but he continued to drink it. Chase walked out to his car, got in and began driving.

He didn't notice that he was going 20 miles over the speed limit. Cops sitting on the side of the road saw Chase and clocked him with their radar gun as going 20 over. They turned their sirens on and began chasing him. He looked into the rearview mirror and saw the cops behind him.

"Shit!"

He continued speeding as he looked back at the mirror to see if they were still there. When he looked back down, he saw a truck in front of him. He tried to slow down but it was too late. He crashed into the back of it, causing him to eject from his seat through the windshield. He thought he was dead now but when he found he could open his eyes, he sat up.

"I'm alive? No way!"

Just as he turned his head, Chase saw a car heading in his direction.

"Fuck!"

The car hit him, decapitating his head, blood splattered the road. Many policeman and ambulances arrived on the scene as they tried to block the road off so that no one would go that way.

Meanwhile. Madison kept dialing Chase's number. After what seemed like the hundredth time, she finally gave up. Madison sat down at the kitchen table, burying her head into her hands.

"What am I going to do?", she asked herself. "Chase is next on the list and I've got to warn him. I wish he would answer his damn phone."

Just then, a slight breeze blew by as she lifted her head and looked around. The wind caused a bottle of alcohol to fall and shatter into pieces, spilling the liquid everywhere.

"Ah, crap."

She stood up and began cleaning up the mess. As she picked up a piece of glass, it cut her on the hand.

"Ouch!"

Blood dripped into the liquid as she stared at it for a moment. A look between shock and horror came across her face. "CHASE!"

She immediately grabbed her keys and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Is It The End?

Chapter 6: Is This The End?

As Madison reached the intersection of I-18, she saw ambulances and cops sitting everywhere. She pulled over to the side and stepped out, walking up to one of the policemen.

"Hi. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Ma'am, you can not be here.."

"PLEASE! Can you tell me what happened?"

"Are you in relation to this young man?"

"That depends. Who is it?"

The policeman sighed as he knew he was going to lose this fight. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked off to the side with her.

"This young gentleman, Chase Evans, was killed due to a car hitting him at full force."

Madison covered her mouth as she looked at him in a horrified way. She then brought her hand back down to her side and glanced over to his car. A look of confusion crossed her face as she then looked back at him.

"Wait, why is there a hole in his windshield?"

"From what we can gather, he was speeding and drinking. He saw a truck in front of him. Couldn't stop in time so he hit it and he ejected him from the seat through the windshield. When he came to, he saw the car coming towards him and it decapitated him."

Madison sighed as she looked around her at the blood that was sprayed all over the road. She then watched as the paramedics covered Chase's body with a black tarp so that onlookers wouldn't see what happened. She then looked back at the cop. A light breeze blew by, whipping hair into her face. She pulled it back behind her ears as the cop asked her a question.

"Huh? What, I'm sorry."

"I said, in what relation do you have with Mr. Evans?"

"Oh, I'm his, well was, his girlfriend."

"Ah. I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss.."

"Campbell. Madison Campbell."

"Miss Campbell."

"Thank you. It's gonna be very hard for me for a while. I.."

She didn't finish her sentence as she felt a strange familiar feeling. Madison could feel something coming at her so she turned around and saw a truck heading towards a guardrail. It looked like it was going to miss it as the driver tried turning the truck but it hit the rail and detached from it's post, flying towards Madison. The cop saw the rail's direction and pushed Madison to the ground. The rail missed both her and the cop by mere inches as it hit the ground with a loud bang. She turned and saw that the rail was laying on the ground, then turned to the cop and smiled.

"Wow, you saved me. Thanks."

"My pleasure, Miss Campbell. I didn't want to see you get hurt as well."

They both stood up as the paramedics had loaded up Chase's body and was driving back to the hospital.

"Well, I guess I should head back home. My mom's probably worried about me."

"You have a safe rest of the day, ma'am."

"Thanks, you too."

Madison smiled as she walked back to her car and got in, following the directions the cop was giving her to get back on the highway to go home.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was three years later after the Prom venue incident. Madison had been free of visions for quite a while. She felt happy. She decided that she should move from McKinley since it held a lot of bad memories for her, especially the loss of Chase. Madison searched online for some decent places to move. She found a place called Chapel Hill, North Carolina. It looked quiet, nice, peaceful. They had a lovely University there where Madison planned to attend, and a local mall where Madison could go just to get away from it all.

She sat on her bed for the last time in her life and stared at her wall, at all the awards and medals she had won throughout her life, from school to extracurricular activities, swimming. She was proud of herself. Madison felt like she needed to leave this stuff there so that her mom could have something to remember her by. There was a knock on the door as her mother walked in, smiling, and sat down beside her.

"Aw, my baby's going away to college. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom. I don't know what I would've done without you. You've been there for me for over 22 years. And I couldn't ask for more."

"Aw, baby. Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me."

They shared a hug, then pulled apart. Madison looked down at her watch.

"Well, I should be heading out. Got a long drive. Don't want to get there too late."

"Alright. You call me every time you get the chance."

"I will, I promise. I'll even send letters."

"That's even better."

They shared one last hug and kiss before Madison grabbed her bags and walked downstairs to the door. She turned around and looked at the house she had grown up in all her life, then turned back and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She walked to her car and put her bags in the trunk then shut the lid. Once she was in the car, Madison plugged her iPod in and turned it on to her favorite song, "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse, and drove out of the driveway, making her way to her new destination she'd call home.


End file.
